


Capture the Flag

by CleverGlasses (UltimateProtagonistNerd)



Series: Other Song Parodies [3]
Category: Billy Talent (Band), Halo
Genre: Gen, Song Parody, videogame based song
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-10
Updated: 2014-12-10
Packaged: 2018-02-25 09:28:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2616863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UltimateProtagonistNerd/pseuds/CleverGlasses
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Halo parody of "Red Flag" by Billy Talent</p>
            </blockquote>





	Capture the Flag

Toss a grenade, kill enemies

capture the flag back at base

I don't need that CoD

When I roam 'cross Halo's map

 

Toss a grenade, kill enemies

capture the flag back at base

I don't need that CoD

When I roam 'cross Halo's map

 

Well it seems we always win like this

Got a sniper hiding outside base

And they'll kill a person or two

 

Our best weapons are in this booth

It's only time before they shoot

Then the games'll be on, ya-hoo!

Is the flag wavin' safe back at base?

No, the red flag was stolen by some blues

 

Toss a grenade, kill enemies

capture the flag back at base

I don't need that CoD

When I roam 'cross Halo's map

 

Toss a grenade, kill enemies

capture the flag back at base

I don't need that CoD

When I roam 'cross Halo's map

 

Irritating like when it red rings

Capturing flags is our game

We'll attack their cracked armour

Sneak around if there's a wall

Don't fret just jump and roll

Defend yourself or they'll teabag you

 

Is the flag wavin' safe back at base?

No, the red flag was stolen by some blues, go!

 

Toss a grenade, kill enemies

capture the flag back at base

I don't need that CoD

When I roam 'cross Halo's map

 

Toss a grenade, kill enemies

capture the flag back at base

I don't need that CoD

When I roam 'cross Halo's map

 

Just a fire, don't need scopes

like an elite, needs their armor

like a banshee, needs a rider

I'm a spartan, and a martyr

 

I just no scope

I just no scope

I just no scope

I just no scope [x2]

 

Toss a grenade, kill enemies

capture the flag back at base

I don't need that CoD

When I roam 'cross Halo's map [x3, with "I just no scope" in the background as the music fades out]

 


End file.
